Megaman X: Hero's Rebirth
by Hagi's Replacement
Summary: I know I am no good at summaries so its just about a new hero in the megaman x universe rating is a precaution but may be brought up at anytime... R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

I only own the new characters in this fic NO TOUCHIE! Nightshade/Edge Eblos, Cassandra, Siegfried, Adam, Eric Adams, and Alexander are MINE. I own nothing else… Wah I hate that… Oh Capcom… HADOKEN… Damn I cast that earlier today… (capcom takes out a huge sword) OH CRAP(Writer runs for his useless life)(see for the joke…)

Megaman X: Reborn as a Hero

The year is 25XX; I am lying in the middle of a field left for dead, victim of a Maverick attack.

After transmitting a distress signal from my standard issue wristband I passed out. When I awoke I was in the hospital with a Reploid by the name of Megaman X, thank god one of the Maverick Hunters came to my rescue. A man in a white lab coat walked in and said the following, "Ah your finally awake good X has been worried sick that you would die" looking at X I attempted to say "Thank you" it came out as "ak oo" and X said simply "I know you want to thank me but your currently unable to it seems"

"What's going on?" I thought very urgently. "Your most likely wondering what the hell is going on. Your body was nearly dead when you got here, we saved your life in the body but you'll be helpless basically, so we're giving you a choice, do you want to be a Reploid or a Cyborg…"

"Wait what the hell are you talking about" I screamed in my head. "Here write on this." The doctor placed a pad on the bed and put a pen in my hand. R…E…P…L…O…I…D. "well that's that, now what class" C…L…A…S…S…? "You can be either a basic humanoid, mutos reploid or a hunter or a domestic or even a medic."

H…U…N…T…E…R. "Why" and I drew a poor picture of the field where I was found. "Oh is that so." X finally looks at me and says "if it's a matter of vengeance then choose another class" and I wrote "I don't want this to happen to another innocent human." X responded "I really hope that you know that Mavericks are a lot tougher than they seem, when it comes to endurance." I wrote that I didn't care I wanted to help my fellow man by protecting them with my life. X looked at the doctor and said "ok I give my approval for you to give him a hunter model."

Assumed time passed, 2 or 3 days, I opened my eyes and saw the inside of a capsule that Reploids sleep/rest in and nurses flooded my room. Apparently they had monitored my stats for any change; they were surprised that I was awake that soon after the procedure. I requested a mirror to see myself but they refused saying that my body wasn't completely ready for me to see. I asked why? The nurses simply said that it had no armor.

I then asked which Reploid that was well known, I looked like. They responded that I looked Unique but a minor resemblance to X and Zero. X and the Doctor walked in shortly after the nurses answered that question. X looking at the doctor said "He's awake" the doctor responded "That's odd he shouldn't be awake yet, he hasn't been equipped with armor or weapons." Pressing my face to the glass of the capsule I shouted "HELLO I CAN HEAR YOU!" they looked at each other and simply said "ok sorry for being rude and not asking how you're running." My response was that I felt like nothing was wrong and asked about getting armor that I described and a choice of weapons. X and the doctor looked at each other and X walked to the door saying Zero come in here, he wants custom armor and a weapon of his choice. Zero walks in saying "you know what I think X" "what" X responded dreading what Zero was about to say. "Give the kid a choice of equipment just let him know that he will need to train with the equipment, oh he's awake sorry" and I responded "no biggie you're arguing a point for me so I'm just glad you ignored me for a moment."

Next Day

Zero, X and Dr Cain walk in to my hospital room. "You realize that you're going to have to train with me daily for quite a while before you can even think about going on missions with us or your respective unit commander right?" Zero says as soon as he reaches the front of my capsule. After Zero finishes I simply nod saying "Yah I figured and frankly I knew I'd need training from someone, and in order to become one of the best you must train with the best." "How sweet" X says coldly.

"X I hope you'll be my teacher for whatever ranged weapons I wind up with, because you're the best ranged fighter and Zero is the best of the hand to hand fighters so I hope its you two that I wind up being trained by."

"Well that'll be later on but first we'll start you with a normal trainer and if you show talent and potential then we'll take over…" X starts, "and if you show enough potential you may end up in one of our units."

"my unit is much more umm… how to put it, difficult or dangerous, I guess," Zero points out and seems slightly apprehensive, "Another thing about my unit is that we are a very serious unit, screw around at all and disciplinary action will happen so fast your head will spin, if it is reported or I notice it, and I wouldn't mess with the others in my unit, even though I am their leader."

"Now my unit is more relaxed than Zero's but like his don't mess with the Veterans or break the rules, and you'll be fine." X begins, "Oh before I forget you'll need to meet the other unit leaders and stay with the rookies so don't get your hopes up and assume that you'll end up in one of our units,"

As X finishes a grizzled human and 3 reploids, 2 different male designs and one female design, walk into the room and salute Dr Cain, X and Zero. "I heard that there was a meeting here and decided that we should come and see the most famous rookie," the human starts. "And I guessed that he'd be ready by now, but he's not really," starts the larger of the 2 male reploids, his armor looks like a full plate armor from medieval times but his head bares resemblance to Sigma's in the fact that they are both bald and have sharp features. "But he's obliviously not ready," points out the female reploid, a thin and frail looking wisp of a reploid, her armor seems to be made of some kind of cloth, "Duh we can see this Cassandra" the smaller male reploid, who looks almost like Douglas, quickly interjects, "shut it Adam!" "Will you all calm down…" starts the largest of the group which just entered.

"Will you all just shut up before you start arguing again?" Dr Cain says while rubbing his temples and wishing for a glass of brandy

"I want to start by thanking Dr Cain for stopping the argument that the discussion sounded like it was on it's way to becoming, and now would you all do me a favor and introduce yourselves and can we start with you madam."

"Of course I am Lt Cassandra, head of the 22nd Armored division of the Maverick Hunter Corps" The graceful Cassandra says curtsying.

"I am Lt Siegfried of the 63rd Heavy Artillery division of the Maverick Hunter Corps" The enormous Siegfried said in his rumbling bass and bowed.

"I guess it's my turn eh I'm Alexander head of the 64th Artillery division of the Maverick Hunter Corps sorry for not bowin' but my back is already killin' me so I'll simply salute instead" said the grey haired human saluting

"That leaves me I guess, I'm Adam, head of the Battlefield Mechanics for the Maverick Hunter Corps." The pudgy reploid sounded like he had a damaged voice box.

"Ummm I think I should introduce myself so you all know who I am, was, ummm I was Edge Eblos but now you can give me a new name."

"Eblos that was a ninja clan was it not?" asked Zero

"Yes we were but, I was the last of my clan" responded Edge

"Then I'll suggest the name Nightshade" Zero stated as though he was the one who had constructed him.

"I like that thanks Zero, by the way Nightshade was a powerful poison used by assassins who also called themselves Ninja." Edge responded mildly


	2. Meetings and equipment

Chapter 2: The Armor Design and Wepons explanation

"Now that all the representatives for each style of combat we sanction are here let's begin" Dr Cain started "sound off and include your combat type and weight class or the suggested weight class for your combat type."

"Sir Yes sir," all except Edge and Dr Cain

"Cassandra, Ultra light, blade based hand to hand combat and blaster combat"

"Siegfried, Ultra Heavy, Heavy Artillery and minor hand to hand combat"

"Alexander, suggested medium to heavy, artillery and heavy ranged combat"

"Adam, light to heavy, ranged hand to hand and mechanical sabotage"

"Megaman X, Ultra Light to Heavy weight class due to armor, buster and moderate hand to hand, bare hand,"

"Zero, medium weight class, beam saber and hand to hand, minor buster combat"

"Well Nightshade who was once Edge what do you want to do?" Dr Cain asked mildly

"Can I design my own armor and weapons?" Nightshade asked

"Well you can draw the armor and describe the weapons," Dr Cain responded still using a mild tone of voice.

"Ok here's what I want" Nightshade says as a printer nearby starts printing seemingly at random, the printout shows a ninja like armor close to X's Ninja Armor out of Megaman X6, but with huge differences, firstly no weird thing going back like an antenna from the helmet a nice buster, that is actually like the X buster is normally, Shuriken, kunai and two swords, one beam saber and one traditional steel sword, but the traditional sword is sharpened to the thickness of an atom. The armor itself seems to be black but has an ability to shift colors so that the wearer can blend in anywhere, other than where the surroundings are one simple stark color.

"Please lemme explain how I want the armor to work before you all leave, unless you have assigned duties that are quite important" Nightshade says before anyone can do anything but grab the printout.

"All right I'm all ears" Dr Cain and Adam say almost simultaneously

"Thank you, ok here is the armor's specs it can shift colors so that the wearer can blend in anywhere, other than where the surroundings are one simple stark color… Oh before I forget call my friend Eric Adams, he's a chemical engineer and he's been working on a compound that is beam blade resistant and shifts colors with the user's whim. He's very careful about who finds out about his projects so you'll need to read this poem that has become a sort of password between us." As Nightshade finishes the printer spits out a short poem, it doesn't rime but that's unimportant. Zero takes the page and says that he'll deal with the call.

Later

Zero calls the number that Edge provided him with on the printout that had the poem that was also a password.

"Ok if you don't believe me here doubt this" Zero starts, and then reads the poem to Eric

"Oh my god, how the hell did you get that poem if Edge is dead?" Eric responds, who is surprised to hear the poem, "Ok I believe you now tell me which hospital you're at and I'll be there ASAP."

"We're at the hospital in the MHHQ, I'll set up a password so you can get in without a hunter insignia, and the password is Zero Lux Arbiter," Zero states mildly, as though it is unimportant.

Shortly after they hang up

"Zero Lux Arbiter," says Eric as he walks up to a guard in front of the MHHQ

"Ahh you'd be that engineer that Zero was telling us to let through ok, your cleared here put this temp patch on your coat." The guard responds to the correct password handing him a small patch.

"Thank you. Oh could you give me directions to where I can find my friend?" asks Eric as he places the patch on his odd coat.

"I could call Zero and tell him you're here, if you would like." The guard responded

"Of course Thanks again."

"you made it, good, I'll show you the way to the infirmary to see your friend Nightshade." Zero said as he walked up to Eric

"Nightshade?" Eric asked curiously

"That's his new name, he discarded his old name" Zero explains

"oh really, is his old body dead?" Eric asked

"yes and there'll be a service for it and all" Zero responded almost too casually

"Wish I'd known that…" Eric trailed off

"he wants to go to his own services so it'll wait until he's armored and able to leave the med lab." Zero said seeming almost depressed by the fact that one would want to go to their own funeral.

"well I'd better get his armor's materials ready quickly huh?" Eric said

"We're here" Zero said "I'll be going now"

"Don't go far I don't know the way out" Eric said really not wanting the legend to leave him alone.


	3. Announcement

I'm sorry to say this fic is long dead; I've abandoned it completely… Thus it's up for adoption, if you want to adopt it please PM me.


End file.
